A new Era
by Bookworm67
Summary: Alyss Goode is the daughter of Zach Goode. She doesn't know who her mother is but she knows of the spy world and is a spy. Except she doesn't go to Gallagher. this is her story. Re-Formation in process.
1. Edit Note

****

A/N I know I know it's a dreaded authors note. I am here to say that I ahve had writers block for a while

and then it came to me. I don't like where my story is. Ia m going to go through my story and do MAJOR EDITING! I AM NOT ON HIATUS! I AM ONLY EDITING Sorry for the inconvenience. Feel free to review if you want to see something in the story.

~R~ 


	2. NEW first chapter

**A/N: First in my series of edits!**

"I don't want to dad!" I Alli Goode said to my crazy father who just insisted I train every day in the art of martial arts, to stay in shape. I already play soccer almost every day! I think that has to count for something, but apparently my dad does not.

"Awww C'mon Al! You haven't perfected your roundhouse!" practically whined my father Zach Goode. Well okay not whined but with more feeling than he usually puts in.

"Dad! I have to go to school and besides it's not like a van full of goons are just going to pull up next to me and try to kidnap me! I mean seriously. I am just Alli Goode, only child of Zachary Goode and my mystery mom. No one wants to kidnap me dad. No one." I turned and walked out but not in time to see the look of regret on his face.

I was almost out the door, apple in my hand raised to my mouth for the first bite. The sunny morning greeted me with a slight breeze as I headed to the bus stop.

" Al, how many times have I told you to NOT call your mother "mystery woman"?"

Sighing I turned around to face my father. "About a billion."

"Right. She's not a mystery woman she's your mother. Oh, and a van could still pull up so you will regret not practicing someday." With those words my father turned and slammed the door.

Fine. Whatever. He doesn't have to tell me her name. It's been that way forever.

I continued on my way to the bus stop letting that sun's rays warm my face.

Ring…..ring…ring….

"_Hello? Anna Fetterman speaking."_

"Hey Anna."

"_Uhhh. Who is this?"_

"Oh! Uh, sorry I forgot. I haven't really talked to you for a long while. It's Zach."

"_Zach? As in Zach Goode?The Zach Goode who ran away in senior year and has a daughter. That Zach Goode?"_

"Yep that's me."

"_Wow. So you finally decided to return huh?"_

"Yeah. I made a mistake. I need to send Alli to Gallagher."

"…_Okay Zach. Where do you want us to pick her up? "_

"Could you do it now? She is on the way to her bus stop."

"_Umm Zach, We are in Roseville. There is no way we'll make it before she gets on the bus."_

"yeah… about that… I live 45 miles to the east of Roseville."

"_You have been that close! I'll send the van right over. Will you come too?"_

"Sorry no thanks maybe later. Anna, thanks for doing this bye."

… call has been disconnected…..

Alli POV

Almost at the bus stop I was smiling. The weather was nice, I had soccer practice later that night, and best of all I was thinking of the current crush I had. If I had been paying attention I would have noticed that a van had ever so discreetly crept up behind me. I would have noticed the two men almost right behind me, with Band-Aid looking things in their hands. I would have noticed anything before I was shaken out of my daydream by hands covering my mouth and something cool sticking to my neck. I would have noticed this all but, I didn't and then, I was unconscious.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Flames are welcome. Did you like my previous story or this one? You don't have to respond if you don't want to. **


	3. chapter 2

2 weeks prior to Ally's kidnapping

Skylar Welch. She was in her thirties but didn't look a day over 27. With platinum blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and the most fashionable clothes on the market, she was stunning but she also had a problem. Sitting in the backseat of her car was an 11 year old girl, with a broken wrist, a bleeding gash on her leg, and a concussion as well. The girl needed help but she couldn't answer the questions the Hospital would have. She needed a place to take her, but first she wrapped the wrist with athletic tape and gauze to hold it in place then, tied a tourniquet above the gash.

While Skylar drove aimlessly through a random city, she couldn't help but realize where she subconsciously ended up. The entrance to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

_Shit! How the hell did I get here?_ Skylar was freaking out. She couldn't believe aimless driving had taken her here. She glanced back at the girl to see her condition and was dissatisfied to see her deathly pale. _Crap. I have to go in now._ If the girl had been fine, she would have gone somewhere else, but since the girl has to live she has to go in. She parked the car and got out, picking up the girl bridal style, she began the trek towards the school, which was quite difficult because she was carrying an unconscious girl.

_Where to first? Infirmary or office... The most important thing is safety so Infirmary._

Skylar took the girl to the infirmary and told the nurse that she was a seventh grader who fell from the loft of the P and E barn. The nurse nodded without question and began to tend to the girl. Skylar turned on her heel and exited the room.

The headmistress was sitting in her office remembering the week that 4 alumna of the school had gone missing at the around the same time. No one has ever seen or heard from them ever since. Those girls were some of the best. One of them left before she had graduated but she was still better than most anyone who has graduated.

The headmistress bit down into her apple when the doors pushed open and a blonde woman entered.

"My, My, My, Mrs. Morgan, you certainly have let the defenses dwindle haven't you? I just let myself right on in!"

"Who are you?" the headmistress was expressionless and getting ready to push the button that would let the security know that something was wrong.

"I am Skylar Welch. I… used to have a _friend_ that went here."

"Well how did you get in? Only trained professionals could do that."

"Let's just say I _am_ a trained professional." Skylar gave an airy laugh and said "I brought a young girl here. She was pretty badly hurt when I found her. I didn't see what happened but look what I found on her hand."

Skylar held out a silver ring with a small black stone encrusted on it. The headmistress didn't touch the ring but instead asked

"Why do think this is important to me?"

Skylar smirked "Miss Morgan, I know this ring is a token of membership or affiliation of the Circle of Cavan. I also happen to know that the Circle is an area of interest to you, after the…. _incident_ involving your daughter."

"Miss Morgan, I have a proposition for you. I will give you the ring and the girl if you give me the _empty _position of the Advanced Maths Professor."

"How did you know that the position was empty?" Mrs. Morgan looked confused.

"I didn't. I saw applications on your desk and I think I am qualified to teach the subject."

"You are very good, Ms. Welch. You have a deal. Welcome to Gallagher Academy of Exceptional Young Women."


End file.
